Double Dating with a Vampire
by forsaken2003
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Discovered. Xander, Spike, Buffy and Riley go on the double date.


Title: Double Dating with a Vampire

Author: forsaken2003

Pairings: S/X, B/R  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Discovered. Xander, Spike, Buffy and Riley go on the double date.

Warnings/Spoilers: Very early Season 5 No Dawn

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64 

Buffy looked at the three men she sat with at the table. Two weeks after Riley returned from Iowa she set up their double date. As suspected Spike and Riley were instantly against it. Riley refused to have dinner with the enemy. Spike tried getting out of it by annoying both Buffy and Riley; hoping they wouldn't want a night out with him. He had failed of course.

"Isn't this nice?" Buffy commented, they'd been sitting at their table for ten minutes and there hadn't been a single word spoken.

"No," Spike glared at her. He received an elbow to the ribs from Xander.

Xander looked at Spike, "Come on, Spike, can't we just pretend that we all want to be here?"

"How about we pretend we already did this and leave?" Riley suggested and it earned him an elbow to his ribs making him grunt from the force.

"Come on, guys, if you gave it a try I'm sure we'll have a good time." Buffy said a small pout formed on her lips.

Xander sighed, "Alright, Buff."

A waitress walked up to their table and smiled at them, she handed them each a menu, "Hello, how are you all this evening?"

"Good thanks," Buffy smiled at the waitress.

"Great, what can I get you to drink?" She asked her pad and pen ready to write down the orders. Buffy and Xander both ordered a soda while Riley and Spike ordered beer. "Alright, I'll get those for you while you decide what you'd like to eat."

A few minutes later the waitress came back handing them each their drinks. "Have you all decided what you'd like?"

"I'd like the Pasta Primavera with Shrimp please," Buffy ordered and handed her menu back.

Riley did a quick scan over the menu, "I'll have the roasted garlic chicken breast and a side order of your garlic bread. Extra garlic please."

Spike's chest rumbled as he growled. The damn twat was deliberately trying to start something. "I'll have a steak blue rare please pet."

"And I'll have the lasagna, extra sauce and no garlic please," Xander requested and looked at Spike. "I want a good night kiss."

The waitress looked a little nervous when she was sure she heard the good looking blonde growl. "Sure thing," She than scampered off to get their orders in.

"You're a bloody pillock," Spike leaned in as to close Riley as possible. "I don't want to be here any more than you do."

"Yeah, Riley," Buffy glared at him obviously disappointed in him. "Is it so much for me to have one nice night out with my boyfriend and some of my friends?"

Riley sighed and looked defeated, "I'm sorry, Buffy."

Xander stood and ordered Spike to switch seats with him so he'd be further away from the garlic that would be on their table. "Let's just try having the rest of the night go well."

Riley sulked a bit reminding Xander of Angel.

"You guys never did tell us how you got together," Buffy commented looking interested.

Spike looked a bit uncomfortable, "It's not important, is it?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow and looked at Xander, "Spill it."

"You remember those three demons that wanted to open the hell mouth? They were the sacrifices?" Xander asked if she remembered that specific time.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget," Buffy answered looking at Spike also remembering that Spike had tossed one of the said sacrifices into the mouth. "What of it?"

Xander grinned over at Spike, "Well, after I helped Spike when the beam fell on him. We went back to my place and…."

Buffy's eyes bugged out, "Tell me you didn't have sex with him that night!" She whispered loudly.

Riley choked on his beer, spurting it out onto the table cloth, "God, please don't tell me you did!"

Xander laughed, "Nope. You should have seen your faces though!"

Riley sighed in relief and took a sip of his water trying to soothe the burning pain in his throat. He cleared his throat when he saw their waitress coming.

"Here you all go," She said with a smile and placed they plates in front of each of them. "Can I get anything else for you?"

"No, pet, thanks," Spike replied with a smile that made the waitress weak in the knees.

Xander scowled at Spike when the waitress left, "flirt much?"

Spike grinned and dug into his steak, "Just being polite is all, luv."

"Since when are you polite?" Xander shot back.

"Don't go changing the subject," Buffy complained. "What happened?"

Xander stuff a large piece of his lasagne into his mouth. "We went back to the basement and I patched him up.

"But he has super healing," Buffy replied not understanding.

"The whelp here just wanted to get my shirt off." Spike explained and chewed on another piece of steak.

Riley's eyes enlarged, "You made the first move?"

Xander looked sheepish, "I figured why not? And it's not like Spike complained."

Buffy made a hand gesture for him to continue, "So what happened? Why is Spike all embarrassed?"

"Well I may have kissed his boo boos," Xander whispered with a grinned.

"Oh, my God!" Buffy snorted and tried to compose herself when other patrons looked at her.

Xander grinned, "Should have seen the look on his face. He was turn between being turned on and being embarrassed."

"I don't get embarrassed, you git," Spike muttered now stabbing at his meal. "I was just shocked is all."

"You just keep telling yourself that, baby," Xander replied and kissed Spike's cheek. "So yeah, I made the first move. He left right after but the next night when I came home from work he was there laying on the couch and informed me that we'd be sharing the bed from now on."

Buffy looked between the two men. She honestly didn't know what she'd been expecting on their story of hooking up. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised right? Flowers and candy probably doesn't really get a vampire's attention."

"Kissage definitely does though," Xander said and polished off his dinner.

"So you two are really serious?" Riley asked looking sullen.

Spike tilted his head, "Serious about what, farm-boy?"

Riley glared at Spike, "About each other."

"Yeah we are," Xander answered and grabbed a hold of Spike's hand. "I love him even though he is a pain in the ass."

"And I love him even though he hogs the covers," Spike added.

Riley sighed in defeat, "I guess that means I have to start being nice to him then, don't I?"

"Riley?" Buffy turned to her boyfriend. She never would have imagined Riley actually considering being nice to Spike.

"I didn't realise they were that serious. I thought maybe it was just a thing and Xander would move on to find someone better." Riley started and was interrupted by both Spike and Xander when they said 'Hey!' "Anyways, Xander was supportive when we started dating; it's only fair that I show him the same consideration."

"Don't give a toss what you think," Spike informed Riley with a sneer.

Riley rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing it for you. Xander's been a good friend to me."

"Thanks, man," Xander said with a relieved look on his face. Spike and Riley would never be friends but anything would be better than them constantly threatening to kill one another.

"Does that mean we can double again?" Buffy asked looking so hopeful.

"NO!" Xander, Spike and Riley all yelled simultaneously.

The End


End file.
